


Morton Iodized Salt Is Your Best Friend

by Inky_D



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_D/pseuds/Inky_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a prompt fill from </p><p><a href="http://derekstiles.dreamwidth.org/2658.html?thread=74850#cmt74850">DerekStiles on Dreamwidth com</a><br/>Prompt: "No matter what happens," Derek says, "Don't step outside the circle."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rinkinkirs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinkinkirs/gifts).



> Teen Wolf and SPN don't belong to me....as much as I wish they did, I'm just borrowing for a little fun time.

It occurs to him as he is clinging to a can of salt for dear life that his current predicament isn’t as surprising as he is making it out to be, or maybe what he means to say is, he should of seen it coming a mile away with neon lights announcing their presence.  
  
Somewhere between nearly peeling off the offending blue label of Morton Iodized salt and cussing the hell out of his lack of preparedness he wonders if maybe god had it out for him.  
  
Seriously what were the chances that he was the kid with ADD, a best friend who was a werewolf with monthly visits of all things, an angry alpha and a sheriff for a dad?  
  
He thinks that if he typed it all in the Google search engine it would probably ask him how high he was.  
  
A hard gust of wind blew and knocked over a piece of charred Hale house and Stiles looked frantically around him self to make sure the circle was still intact.  
It was, and after he threw the window a nasty look he took a seat and crossed his legs.  
  
This was ridiculous. Who was the genius that said it was a good idea to leave Stiles all alone, with only a salt circle for his protection and no book or DS to play with?  
  
A loud bang and then the door that barely hung on caved in and Scott came tumbling thru the air, and smashing straight into the wall just a little ways off from where Stiles was occupying the space.  
  
After a whole minute of Scott not moving Stiles called out his name hesitantly and tried to reach for him except he got the shit scared out of him when Scott jumped on all fours.  
  
His face was pinched into angry werewolf that wanted to rip someone to shreds and Stiles withdrew his hand and tried his luck in blending with the background instead. Scott just let out a low growl and leaped out of the house, to where all the action was.  
  
Again he was left alone, with his salt.  
  
Stiles felt the temperature drop and the small light bulb that hung for dear life began to flicker on and off, he swallowed slowly and grabbed at the salt container for dear life, suddenly a quick shift and shimmer and a white see through girl about his age whose face had probably seen better days zeroed in on him.  
  
She shifted from the door way and suddenly was right in front of him, he will deny it and keep denying it for the rest of his life, that he didn’t make a sound (-later much later Scott and Jackson will reach an agreement for the first time, that they both heard a high pitched squeak that was at such a high frequency that only a dog could of heard it, and both will agree it came from Stiles and Derek will back them up and Stiles will deny them pizza and hamburgers as punishment-) and held his ground against a ghost with only a flimsy ring of salt surrounding him that a gust of wind could of cracked.  
  
It also helped that Derek had shown up just in time and swung a heavy iron rig thru the girl making her vanish.  
  
Stiles never felt like kissing the older one more than then, except maybe when he was doing the pull ups on the door way without a shirt but that was an unfair advantage, since at those times ghosts weren’t trying to rip them to shreds.  
  
Suddenly Derek is in front of him and Stiles moves toward him, completely intent on checking on the alpha that seemed to be bleeding from every surface of his face.  
  
His incredulous look at Stiles is what halts his movements completely.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Where are you going?” Derek asks complete with a low growl.  
  
“To you, you’re bleeding from everywhere and everything…that cant be healthy.” Derek just hardens his eyes shakes his head, and turns to the door he takes a step forward and then as an after thought, turns back to him.  
  
“No matter what happens," Derek says, "Don't step outside the circle.” Stiles face falls but he nods.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I know, seen all 7 seasons of Supernatural trust me, if I could I would take a permanent salt circle with me at all times.” And he puts the can of salt in front of him contemplating how $6.49 was currently saving his life. “As it stands I’m already deciding where I’m gonna get the anti demon possession tattoo.” Derek’s steps falter and he turns to Stiles regarding him with a confused look. Outside he could hear the growling and the howling as Jackson and Scott were going head to head with ghosts.  
  
“What?” Stiles feels affronted.  
  
“What are you babbling about?”  
  
His shoulders drop.  
  
“OH MY GOD. You are kidding me right?! Please God all mighty tell me you are.” And he is inching closer to the circle now. Derek just raises an eyebrow.  
  
“You have no idea how to get rid of the ghosts do you?” He probes. God had it out for him.  
  
“Wasn’t a problem before.” That was his only response.  
  
Stiles really wishes he could whack his head on something hard at the moment.  
  
“Then how did you know about the circles of salt?”  
  
“Old tale.” Stiles was doomed.  
  
“Ok, first and foremost, when this is all over we are going to sit down and jot down exactly what you know and what you don’t know,” Derek looked like he was about to oppose or growl or just tell him to shut up but Stiles held up his hand and miracle of all miracles Derek shut his mouth and let Stiles plow thru.  
  
“First, ghost, easy, find their remains, salt and burn them, easy peasy lemon squeezy, only if you know, who and where their remains are. Which we do…. so send freaking Jackson and Scott off toward there and you grab that iron rod you threw across the room and keep swatting at them till the two finish the job.” Derek looked like was about to question Stiles and he just shook his head.  
  
“Not now, send the two on their journey, and then we can talk.” And he motioned with his hands for Derek to leave, who looked annoyed but left.  
  
He wasn’t alone for long, the creepy chick from before showed up and this time she had a friend, yay.  
  
A quick swipe of Dereks claws at them and they dispersed.  
  
Maybe he should hold on to the iron rod instead, seemed werewolf claws worked well enough.  
  
It was quiet now, and they both waited for the Casper the bloodthirsty ghost and her buddies to regroup and Stiles was itchy.  
  
“So, Supernatural,” and Derek had perked up if the shift in his demeanor was anything to go by.  
  
“Exactly how sure are you that burning them is going to work?” Derek broke in instead.  
  
Stiles looked around him and everywhere but at Derek, he had a valid point.  
  
“Considering I took that from a TV show I’m going with fifty-fifty,” Derek swerved so fast, eyes glowing red and growling low and deep.  
  
“Hey,” Stiles held up his arms up in a defenseless pose, “considering you know close to nothing about this, how about we try it out, if it works, then hell yes, if not, were back to swatting at them and hoping they get tired and leave on their own.” Derek deflated slightly and his eyes started to fade back into their natural human color, the rooms temperature dropped and the light flickered and suddenly the three currently dead floating deathly see thru people that hadn’t slept in ages were advancing on the two.  
  
God had it out for him. Stiles was sure more than ever.  
  
Then they stopped abruptly, their eyes widened and with high pitched screeching the three burst into flames and out of existence.  
  
After a few moments of uncertainty Derek shifted completely to his human form, Stiles stared at him for a bit making sure they really were safe and let out a breath.  
  
“That’s it, I’m SOOOooo getting the Anti-Demon possession tattoo.” And clutching the Morton Iodized salt container under his arm he stepped over the salt circle and walked out.

  



	2. Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes on chapter 1.

The morning after what Stiles has named as one of the worst things to hit Beacon Hills since Peter Hale was alive, is kind of boring.  
  
Nothing exciting happens, they meet at the Hale House of Horrors and basically do what Stiles told Derek they would do.  
  
Write down what he knows about in as much detail as possible.  
  
The rest of the Rat monkeys they call a pack lounge around in the crappy sofa that Stiles had Scott drag here for these occasions after a neighbor of theirs had put it out on the curb for trash.  
  
It wasn’t the greatest thing, again it was meant to be trash, but it did its job, although Stiles was rarely allowed to sit in it.  
  
If it wasn’t full of Scott and Allison sucking face or Lydia and Jackson growling at each other about god knows what, the two fought like cats and dogs one second they were growling and pushing the next they would be all cuddly.  
  
Or Danny would be over and Jackson would practically be on the guys lap babbling a mile a minute about their latest encounter with death and how they barely managed to escape with Stiles intact because you know everyone else that faced the grim reaper in whatever kind of face he chose to wear was either a werewolf or trained in the art of hunting except Stiles he was in charge of playing the damsel in distress on more than one occasion and he was not happy and had said so to Derek who promptly told him that it was his own fault.  
  
Anyway, aside from those awesome moments, every time Stiles sat on the sofa, which he had gotten more for himself than anyone else, Derek some how always seemed to have something for him to do, get pizza with Derek, go to library with Derek, it was too late and he needed to get home without Derek, at first it was ok, =but after a while he began to notices that it was the sofa, Derek didn’t want him on it. It was strange. So very strange, strange enough that Stiles was basically messing around with Derek when it came to it just to see the Alphas reaction.  
  
It was priceless to say the least.  
  
At first he thought it was the whole he was human, they were werewolf but that idea got shut down real quick, he was allowed to do everything else and participate on the cuddles before the full moon thing that was way more important than a barely together sofa, so that only left the option B. Test out everything and anything.  
  
Derek was not fond of Stiles on sofa for a number of reasons that had come and gone in the quest for the answer but one day he got his answer.  
  
When he had sat down, Derek hadn’t even waited a whole minute before grabbing his collar and dragging him off with the excuse of feeding and then Stiles had felt it or heard it, the small sniff by his neck as he was pushed forward.  
  
Derek did not want him smelling like the decrepit sofa, it was sweet if it wasn’t so annoying really.  
  
Their dancing around each other was nearly as bad as Cas and Dean in SPN…totally more pathetic, but even though he knew this, Stiles was not going to be the one that broached the subject first.  
  
So here they were, he was sitting on the lawn chairs that somehow had wound up in the house as Derek leaned against the wall and kept staring out side a hole in the wall at the trees and answering the questions that Stiles fired at him to the best of his knowledge.  
  
After 30 minutes of Yes and No answers Stiles got tired and his hand hurt from writing, he really needed a laptop, maybe he could convince his dad somehow.  
  
He put down his pencil and massaged his wrist, Derek turned to him raised and eyebrow asking him a question. Stiles found that hot and completely mesmerizing but Derek would never know that. Ever.  
  
“Tired only human here,” he answered, setting his yellow note pad to the side, he got up and proceeded to head toward the door that led to the world outside with fresh air.  
  
Derek followed shortly behind.  
  
Outside was dangerous according to Derek, even though Stiles was only a door way, away from an Alpha and 3 Betas and a hunter, but it was Derek and there was no arguing with him and using reason so he just let it happen.  
  
He sat down on the last step and waited for Derek to occupy the left side.  
  
“Supernatural.” Derek started then leaned back. “You want to tell me about it?” he sounded like it hurt him to say it.  
  
Stiles looked at him, seeing if Derek was serious, and when he found no doubt he gave a wicked smirk and leaned back as well.  
  
“So its like this, it’s a TV show about these two brothers who are hunters, kind of like Allison, except you know, hotter and older and see way scarier shit than she does.” Stiles says, and looks to Derek for confirmation that he is listening, he finds that the Alpha had his eyes closed and that his breathing was even. He was either extremely calm or was napping.  
  
Either way he asked Stiles and weather he was listening or not, Stiles was going to provide the answer.  
  
“So its kind of cool and it sucks you in, cause they are like such a close knit family, I mean with their whole awful luck and all, actually you would like it probably would relate slightly to them, you know what I’m not gonna spoil it for you, lets make it our new movie night thing that we do at Jacksons, yeah, that sounds good.” then he leans close to Derek and whispers so that the others wont hear. “We could share the love seat that way you can scent mark me all you want.”  
  
Stiles looks for a reaction to what he says on Dereks face, but gets none, so Derek was either really asleep or a really good actor. Stiles hopes he really was asleep.  
  
Returning back to his side of the step he falls back and basks in the sun, and finds himself lulled by the warm rays into oblivion.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I know not much Derek/Stiles lovetime happening but I promise it will later on.


End file.
